


Pledge Your Body

by FinallyBeFree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex auction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyBeFree/pseuds/FinallyBeFree
Summary: It’s the year 205X. After a huge recession, a horrific war and a global pandemic, the Earth has fallen into the start of a dystopian world. With the global birth rate at an record high decline, drastic measures were placed. By decree of the military government, all children that are surrendered for adoption are forced into government-sanctioned sexual slavery either as a forced baby-maker or as means for sexual enjoyment to increase libido in the population.One of these children include Rei - also known as ‘Twelve’. She is bound to a life of sexual slavery... but she’s going to put up a fight.
Kudos: 5





	Pledge Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to upload this, but drafts get deleted after a month on AO3 so... here we are.
> 
> This is a ‘guilty pleasure’ fanfic. I've never written a full porn story before, nor anything as dark as this, but I wanted to dip into this dark, twisted kind of writing to see what it’s like. This is a sock-puppet account, I didn’t want this on my main account for personal reasons.
> 
> If you're here just for the porn, that's cool. I'll update the notes when I start really getting into it if you wanna skip all the plot. Notes will have tags for kinks and stuff for whatever you're into or not interested in.
> 
> Be warned now - this is not going to be a happy story. This will be brutal and heavy. There will be a lot of porn, most (if not all) non-consensual. So please be aware of this. Thanks.

My _name is Rei. My name is Rei. My name is..._

I have to repeat this mantra over and over because I’m scared that I will forget. They have called me by the name on my collar, Twelve, but I know my real name. The one my mother - my real mother - gave me because I read it on the files they left on the desk years ago. 

... Sorry, this probably all sounds out-of-context, doesn’t it? After all, you are not acquainted with this world. So let me explain everything from the start with what I know. I’m young so I might get it wrong, or I might have information missing, or it might all be lies fed to me. But I will do my best.

Around 23 years ago, there was a war that hurt the entire world. Nobody talks about it so I don’t know how is started, who started it or why it started. But all I know is that many countries fought tooth and nail for three years. Three harsh years that resulted in many, many deaths. Many nations fell and others, like my own, gained tremendous power. 

Once the war ended - again, I do not know how - there was a collective sigh of relief, but the troubles were not over. A disease that grew from the defiled corpses left from the war manifested and began to prey on the living. A global pandemic infested and many more died. It took even longer to control the disease and even today it still exists - controlled, yes, but it’s still a problem.

My roommate thinks that the disease passed through everybody at some point, because there were asymptomatic cases. The scientists that studied the disease discovered an issue around the same time the government did. After the war and disease, the global birth rate had dropped. A _lot._ By that I mean a lot more people were dying than more people were being born.   
  
The nation I live in, which was one of the ones that had grown the most power during the war, were teetering on the edge. They had won the war but only barely scraped through the pandemic, and now people weren’t having children that could carry on their nation. The scientists thought that perhaps one of the symptoms, even in the ‘asymptomatic’ cases, was a loss of sex drive. It’s not totally proven, because it also could be pointed to a global depression, but it’s the general consensus. 

So they issued a decree. 

_All children surrendered for adoption at any point under the age of sixteen will be mandated into the ‘Red Ring Program’._

The Red Ring Program, to put it bluntly, is a sex slave program.

I should probably point out that this doesn’t mean the government was allowing people to have sex with babies and toddlers. No, that was still outlawed (although it did increase the number of pedophillia cases). Instead, the age for consent was set to sixteen and all orphanages and children’s care homes signed into the scheme. It wasn't just orphans, of course, although majority of them were. There were volunteers, though they were very uncommon, but they'd usually be criminals or homeless people looking for a better solution than rotting away in a cell or dying in the streets. There were also those who were "rescued" from the black market prostitution who would be put into the program. There were whispers of a dark, shady organisation that went around catching good-looking women to sell at the auctions by pretending they were volunteers but we don't know if it's true.

In the case for us orphans, general premise was this: the workers, led by a woman or man known as The Mother or The Father, would take care of the children as usual. When we turned nine, they would begin teaching us the theory of sex - everything from how sex worked to the reproductive system. At age twelve, they start introducing us to things like kinks and different toys and tools people use. Then at fifteen, it gets practical. We learn how they are used and basically everything else.

Then, at sixteen, we go to the Red Ring Circle. It’s a monthly auction where all potential slaves, including sixteen year olds, get pampered and ready to be determined by a doctor if they’ll be used for baby-making or sexual pleasure - known as 'Birthers' or 'Toys', with the former used for producing as many children as possible and the latter for increasing libdo in the population - then sold on to their new ‘owners’. 

As slaves, we are considered as lesser citizens. We can’t vote and we don’t have the rights normal people do. Our master’s word is law and we have to obey it regardless, or else face punishment. We cannot be raped. All sex with a sex slave over sixteen is consensual, whether we actually consented or not.

I am one of these children. I do not know my father and my mother died shortly after childbirth. Tomorrow is the Red Ring Circle and the day everything will change for me, because I am of age.

So I keep telling myself my name to remind myself that whatever happens, whoever I am sold to, I am not Twelve. I am Rei. I am Rei. 

My name is Rei.

***  
  


“Up!”

A loud rapping on the door disturbs my sleep and I instinctively curl up in my bed, groaning softly to myself.

”Come on, get up!”

”Yes, Mother,” my roommate, Eleven, mumbles next to me. 

The Mother moves onto the next room and we both shuffle out of bed, groaning a little at the early hour in the morning. Since the Red Ring Circle is tomorrow, The Mother has been getting us up extra early to prepare us. Today we leave the orphanage for good. We’ll be shipped off and kept backstage ready for the circle tomorrow. 

Eleven looked ill. She was the same age as me, albeit a little older. Her hair was long and silky, with bright hazel eyes and an often nervous disposition like a cornered rat. 

“I’m scared,” she said as we dressed into our orphanage uniforms. We wore completely white clothes, everything from the dress shirt to the trousers, with no bra nor underpants permitted, along with our number sown into the breast pocket. We also wore leather collars with a tracking device implanted in, as well as a silver tag that deemed our numbers. It was the most illegal offence to remove these collars under any circumstance, even with a Master’s permission. They were the only sign of telling the world who we were, thus if they were taken off we would look like a common citizen.

“We’ll be okay,” I replied anxiously as I buttoned my shirt, but it hardly even relaxed me. I took a nervous glance into the mirror to check my reflection so it was tidy enough, knowing The Mother would not stand untidiness. My apperance was standard and ordinary as it came. Short brown hair that was slightly wavy, average height and skinny frame. The only thing I liked about myself were my eyes - they were a pale and misty blue, with the right eye holding a silver of brown split down the right eye like a shard of glass. With one final fleeting look at my room, I departed the room with Eleven.

The rest of the children were gathered in the main hall, forming a straight line and standing tall and formally, ready for the morning initiation. The line went in numerical order according to our numbers, with One - twelve years old, a timid and shy boy - at the start and Twenty-Five - a six year old girl who didn’t speak much - at the end. Eleven and I slipped into our positions as The Mother began.

”We have a lot to get through, so keep standing straight or you’ll be punished,” The Mother said coldly, her eyes leering at all of us, “Especially you, Five.”

The Mother for our orphanage was probably the worst of the lot from the rest I’ve met. She was cold, strict and relentless. She provided no mercy to the children and no filter. She was not afraid of shaming and embarrassing us, especially in front of the rest of the kids; she had even committed many acts that were against the Red Ring Scheme’s rules, which included using the underage children as practice for toys and chaining the misbehaving kids up. The memory of last week of ten year old Twenty being bent over a desk and forcibly having a dildo inserted into his anus was still fresh in our minds.

”But first, as usual, the Pledge,” The Mother said, “You know the drill.”

We all obediently placed our left hand over our hearts and raised the palm of the right up, and recited the Pledge:

” _By the will of the Supreme Leader of our nation, I pledge my body and soul to the people of our country and to the righteousness and honour it upholds, unconquerable and powerful, and vow to allow it’s proud people to use me to bring honour to it’s name.”_

That cursed Pledge... with this version written specifically for us, deeming us as secondary citizens... we all knew what it meant. That our nation and the Supreme Leader that runs it is great and powerful, and that we all vow to allow the first-class citizens to use our bodies to ‘bring honour’ - whether that’s giving birth to many children or being used as a sex toy.

The Mother cleared her throat as her beady eyes scanned over us. She was tall and forboing, with dark brown hair tied back into a sleek bun and always wore a black dress with an apron. Nobody dared to provoke her, lest face her wrath.

"As some of you aware, today we have four sixteen year olds leaving us today," she said coolly, "Number Two, Number Eleven, Number Twelve and Number Fifteen."

A horrid sickness rose in my gut and I glanced round to the others. Eleven looked like she was about to be sick; Two looked impassive as usual, but there was fright lurking behind his eyes; Fifteen had his lank hair thrown over his face and glaring darkly at the ground. 

"You will all have time to say your goodbyes, of course," The Mother continued, "I dare say you will not be seeing them again--"

A sudden choking noise interrupted The Mother and all eyes swivelled round to Fifteen, who suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth to try stifle a sob. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking from head-to-toe. Crying was looked down upon, especially for a second citizen, and The Mother was not impressed. 

"Fifteen, you stupid boy, stop whinging," The Mother snapped, moving forward to stand in front of him, "You've been bred for this job for sixteen years, you should be _proud!_ To bring honour to our glorious nation - there is no finer deed than this!"

"I-I..." Fifteen stuttered, his head still low as he quivered, "I-I don't... I'm afraid..."

The Mother's hand reached out and grabbed Fifteen by the scalp, digging her claws into his hair and yanked his head up for us all to see.

" _Let him go!_ "

The words had escaped me before I realised it and now all the faces whipped round to gaze at me, alarmed and frightened. Already I had realised I had made a fatal mistake. Nobody was allowed to object against The Mother.

Her attention zoned in on me and she released Fifteen, who stumbled back and hung his head low whilst Sixteen put a comforting arm around him. The Mother slowly marched to me and I hastily jumped forward, dropping to my knees and falling into a submissive bow on the floor.

"Twelve," she hissed, "Did you speak out of turn?"

"I'm sorry, Mother," I mumbled into the floor, "I should not have done that."

"No, you should not have," she whispered, "At sixteen years old, I would hope you would have learned to be obedient by now. That'll drop your price significantly, you know that?"

There was a deathly silence in the room. The Mother suddenly snapped her fingers at somebody, who squeaked in alarm, apparently frightened they were to be the next target.

"Go downstairs and get me a vibrator."

Humilation filled my very being as I heard a scampering of feet heading towards the basement. My final day here and it would be subjected to the worst humilation thus far... Mother knew I was a 'problem child' who 'often had a nasty temper and stubbornness', which she tried to stamp out in favour of getting a better price for when I was sold. Some people were into bratty kids but most preferred ones who would be obedient and passive. Therefore, it was vital for the orphanages to eradicate any negative traits. The businesses got a cut of the sold kids, the better behaved the better. If a child was deemed a 'lost cause' as they were too stubborn, violent, foul-mouthed or disobedient, they'd be shuttled off to the 'Rehabilitation Institute'. I knew a few kids who went but I have never seen any come back.

The patter of bare feet returned to Mother and she stepped closer to me.

"Expose yourself, Twelve," she ordered.

I hesitated, then finally sat up and spread my legs. Avoiding eye-contact with anyone still looking at me, I pulled down my white pants to expose my vagina. It was clean and shaven, as mandated to do so for all of us. The Mother crouched down and I screwed my eyes closed as I felt the tough plastic of something cold carefully test the outside of my mound, then was forcibly pushed inside. I could feel the plastic rub against my clitoris, then a second later intense vibrations coursed through the most sensible of areas in my body. My legs trembled and spasmed as it recieved such unwanted excitement. I was not a stranger to this feeling but this object inside of me was strange and frighteningly unfamilar.

"Stand in the corner and stay silent," The Mother commanded, "You can wait until the rest of the children are finished before you can have your own. No, don't pull your trousers back up - you can be made as an example to the rest of the children as to what happens when you disobey."

Everyone was watching as I silently waddled over to the corner of the room, facing the wall with my eyes staring down at the wooden floorboards below. My legs were trembling with the feeling of my clitoris being exposed to such undesirable excitement and pleasure; warm and sticky juices were steadily starting to flow down my inner thighs. Shame was clutching at my heart but I had a feeling that, compared to the few days ahead of me, this was the kindest treatment I'd be getting. Perhaps even for the rest of my life.

But I wasn't having that. No, not by a long shot. See, there's a thing I've omitted so far... I am not one of those obedient children. Several times in my life, I've been almost sent to The Rehab. Whoever buys me is going to regret it. I won't let them break me and I won't let them own me. I'm going to fight back and be strong. I have a weapon... and that weapon is my name. Knowing my real name, knowing I am not Twelve but instead Rei, brings me sheer empowerment. 

When I know I am Rei, nothing will stop me.


End file.
